User talk:Bnickg
HeLlo evry1 this is Bnickg of Wiki if u want to tlk 2 me bout anything im here Alright I want talk to u bout each of the Winx Girls main article photos which show them in there believix form should be changed to there harmonix transformations. Stop changing the main pic in each Winx Girls articles,those pics you used is not in high quality,so we'll change it when we have high quality pics!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well u don't hav 2 b so mean about it I felt since believix made its last appearance in the power of harmonix that harmonix should b the main pic to u know bring the main pic up to date I'm sry nd u don't hav 2 b so mean Well based on the way u wrote it seemed alittle more like ur telling/ordering me instead of asking me, I'm sry ok I'm new 2 this wiki nd I'm having a hard time There not wrong I'm correcting them Flora's sirenix spell is rlly called Petal Hurricane nf u know u can say plz (Bnickg (talk) 00:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC)) Nd btw I'm doing my duty as a future aspiring Artist/Cartoonist/Animator nf I wish all of u would let me enjoy my time here nd help u guys manage it but no u won't listen 2 reason nf maybe try 2 rewatch the episode I luv winx ok Matter fact the transformations inspire me, nf stop being so rude ok just bcuz were online doesnt mean there's no such thing as manners(Bnickg (talk) 00:48, March 2, 2013 (UTC)) I'm not rude or anything else! Just trying to tell you that if the page's name is wrong, feel free to contact admin. And seriously, you don't need to reveal who you are... But thanks for reporting anyway. Next time just leave a message on my talk page. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me I'm only doing my job as an editor nd I'm actually correcting ur mistakes nd I'm sick nd tired of u wikis ppl being disrespectful 2 me I luv the winx how dare u? You even don't reply that message on my talk page! Now who's dis-respecter? You doing your jobs editing, just at correcting the spells' names. Along that, you made too many mistakes about the grammar and codes, and we have to keep fixing that! If you bored, you can quit! And I dare what? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, can you please check your spelling and grammar. It's hard to understand what you type. Thanks :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Btw, we are not disrespecting you, we are just correcting your edits as they have errors. Please don't be rude to Rose and FloraEnchantix, they are only trying to help. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, maybe you should explain this to Rose & Flora. They got a bit annoyed after you said they were being disrespectful. They are just trying to make this wiki better like everyone here, so maybe before you change spell pages names, give Rose & Flora evidence. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, you've been adding spells that aren't spelled correctly! So don't think that your the Prince/King here! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 01:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) If they're locked, please contact one of administrators. And please use proper grammar, three of us - Me, Rosa & Brittney don't understand what you're typing. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 02:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Aww... thanks! I was thinking about changing my username to RoseLove/LoveRose. But I don't think that'll suit me :P! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 02:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I understand, but all the users here are helpful, especially Rose. She is probably the most active admin of the wiki and she works hard to make sure it has no faults. I'm sure if you talk to her and apoligize she'll understand. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) And do you want a signature like mine? I can make it for you :)! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 03:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Well tell me what kind of style. E.X: Stella ~ Blinding Ray! or any style you like. tell me the colors and if you want a background, tell me it's color too. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 03:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ? Do you know how to use it? Here are the steps: #In messaging, there is a ''Templates box on the right side. Click Add other templates. #Type Template:User Sig Bnickg 3. Click Insert and ta-da! Ask me if you want another one :)!}} I never said it costed fee to edit around so you don't need to say it free. And of course I saw your help at the spell articles. I never deny I had bad listening skill since English is not my native language, and absolutely I know there's no word "disrespecter", that's why I typed it as "dis-respecter". And to be honest, I never think myself is queen or princess around here to order anyone. If you don't mind you can ask people. I heard Brittney said you need help, but I'm not sure how can I help you so any problems or question you have, if I can answer, I will. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I think it's no. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I just added a few spells from episode 518, so anything wrong with their names, please contact me - just in order to change the page(s) to its correct name(s)... Thanks. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay... Thank you so much for telling me. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it is? Sorry, somebody told me and even swore that spell is called Gaia's Defense... I'll turn the page back... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you're welcome. Thanks for ading :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Well I agree with you about these things are more special than a normal spell. But as far as I know, well, this season, along with focusing on Daphne-Bloom relationship, it focuses on Tecna, Stella and Musa, so I don't think the other will reveal their specials. However, if they do use the specials in the 6th season or later episodes of season 5 and/or 6, I'll edit that... And I don't think those Sirenix wings have special effects. They're just simply water bubbles when the wings flutter in water/underwater. As you can see, they do not appear in 2D version or mid-air/land. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And you're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You know, as far as I watched the recently episodes, in different languages, not English, I found out you were right... However, IDK if Bloom, Flora and Aisha will use their special spells yet... And beside that, Aisha's power will soonly be taken away, so I have doubt about that. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Wow! From a magazine? That sounds interesting :D! It's okay... I saw them all :D! Thank you so much for the help ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message on Rose's talkpage, I am not annoyed at you I just did not check my messages until late last night and I had a few more messages from other users and didn't see yours. I am very sorry. Oh wow :D! I'm not really good with Italian :D, but it's okay. Thanks for sharing me :D! Flora? You mean Echo (Princessfairyflora) or someone else :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 23:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Yes, he's another big problem of mine... Well, you can try... So far, Echo (Princessfairyflora) and the rest tried to talk to him for times, but he never replies any messages from them... That's really annoying... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Long time no talk :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Btw, Scoutpower1 isn't new, they joined in 2010. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:03, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :P It's easy to make mistakes... :P! I guess so. Anyway, have you watched episode 26 yet? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! And not really. He became user from the time Roxy13 still be active, so long before I joint, Clearlier, he joint year before me @@! I'm not so sure about blocking him... Well, it's just a rule I apply for vandalsms... after 3 warnings. If he repeats vandalizing and he has received enough 3 warnings, then the block will be done. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that was the highlight of the season for me :) Btw, what do you think of Roy & Aisha's relationship? I know there are a lot of mixed opinions :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I guess so, but is it really the right time @@ It seems like one minute she wants to avenge his death, the next, she is dreaming of someone else. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, to be honest, I prefer Harmonix than Sirenix... Sirenix outfits are somehow boring to me, everything is... the same... No differences, especially the wings @@! And the hair colors' changing... I want to be blind with it @@! Harmonix is more elegant than Sirenix, but too bad it is not the main transformation :(! Only Flora's and Musa's Sirenix are acceptable... I think that's all... So what about you? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) I like Sirenix :) How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I somehow think the 3D scenes are not necessary... well, it's just a proof of applying newest technology... You're right. So far, the special powers sound great, and the only thing I can love from Sirenix outfit is the hair band... I don't think the highlights look that cool... but oh well =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep, Sirenix is my second favorite transformation after Believix :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:48, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I was really hoping Roxy would earn at least one of the fairy forms from this season :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep, Roxy hardly even got to speak either :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) It seems like the Winx have abandoned them along with the pixies... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, but then the selkies will be abandoned too :( Anyway, apparently Politea is the villain in Season 6. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, it is on quite a few websites - including wikipedia. IDK if it's true or not, it's just a rumor. It says she absorbs the Trix' powers or something @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep, if she does become the villain in Season 6 it says that she will try to get revenge on Daphne for a horrible past they shared together. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:06, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow! People rumored 6th season will be the last :P? I don't think so... Well, in my opinion, I have many things to believe it's not the last one, too much to say, and I don't want to create a war here, too :P, so I keep my faith :P! But I agree with you, the next transformation shouldn't be Cyberix... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) You're correct. I saw many fan-transformation and to be honest, they're all better than that Cyberix... Again, this is what I (again) found @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:15, April 30, 2013 (UTC) The same with me... Are they really really out of ideas or what? Or the fan-arts couldn't inspire them? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:21, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Maybe :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:34, April 30, 2013 (UTC) OMG! What?! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:39, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he's ignoring and annoying all of us! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:43, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) K! Have sweet dreams! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Ummm... Nick is it? I don't really think that Aisha's/Layla's Sirenix power is 'Slide of Sirenix'. Rose (RoseXinh) told me that it was 'Force of Sirenix'. She said we'll have to wait till eps. 524 airs ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 01:43, June 26, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean 'translation'? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 02:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Okay then! ^_^ ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 02:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Really as said, I'm not very good on Italian, just spend a little free time of mine to study about it. About Lava and Slide of Sirenix, it was somebody renamed the articles, Sirenixisthebest, if I don't wrongly remember... Well, I guess you should contact him/her for that, or further, we'll have to wait for ep 24 and later ones... I tried to contact him/her but no respond... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Long time no talk :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome then... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Y dnt u use it? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 12:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Jst type and click the small white box and save. ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 12:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine thanks. How about you ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I had already. Well, I highly doubt if Cyberix was a rumor or Rainbow and Nick decided to change it... it's their decision anyway... It seems that season 6 will also have 2 transformation. I think that was too much. I prefer 1 transformation per season... If they do so, they still can save up ideas for later season... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, feel free to say your POV since people have different thinkings... But I have to say, season 5 is currently the worst season of Winx Club I've ever seen... Don't worry, I'm still a Winx fan even I lose interest on it :(! Except the 3D transformation (which I very hate) and the Japanese like uniforms of the Winx and the lame uniform of the Specialists, I think season 6 sounds promising. It somehow remains me to season 3 by the promo transformation and I can't explain why :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) IC! Thanks a bunch for so much info ;)! A cold wind of Autumn 04:37, December 17, 2013 (UTC) They have already been changed to Bloomix ones, if you click on the picture you'll see. But due to pictures' error from Wikia, the changed has been delayed, thus making people mistaking that. Sorry for the convenience... A cold wind of Autumn 13:50, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And btw, may I ask for your help on checking something? I want you to help me checking if the defensive spell Aisha used in episode 512 is called "Morphix Shield" or not... Thanks so much :)! A cold wind of Autumn 05:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC)